Nick Comes Home
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick comes home to his excited family! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Nick Comes Home

"Dada." Johnna said excitedly as she pulled on Jackie's arm.

"We'll see daddy in just a minute kiddo, we can't go any farther than this." Jackie told the sweet little girl.

Jackie and all five of the kids were at the airport to pick Nick up. He had been gone for nearly a week because he had gone to an entomology conference in Paris. Jackie wanted to go with him but the school year had just started and so she didn't think it was a great idea to miss work, combined with the fact that the conference didn't lend much time for sightseeing meaning Jackie would be by herself most of the time she had decided to stay home with the kids.

"There him is." Jasmine said happily as she pointed at Nick who had just stepped on the escalator.

Houston tried to bolt to run for him but Jackie grabbed his arm in time.

"Hold on buddy, you can't go over there, daddy will come to us. Just wave at him until he gets here." She told him.

Nick saw all the kids and Jackie waving at him and a big smile crossed his face as he waved back. He had had a ton of fun at the conference but he had missed the kids and Jackie terribly and was extremely excited to see them.

"Now you can run to him." Jackie told the kids once Nick had crossed the security point.

All four kids took off towards him while Sloan flapped his arms wildly in Jackie's arms.

"Hi guys." Nick told them as he got down on his haunches so he could be at their level.

"I've missed you." He said.

"Dada go on pane?" Johnna asked.

"Yep I went on a plane." He responded with a smile.

He led the kids over to where Jackie and the baby stood.

"Hi little buddy." He told his extremely happy baby as he took him from Jackie's arms.

"Daddy missed you." He said as he kissed the top of his head.

"And I've missed you too." Nick told Jackie as he gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"I've missed you too, welcome home." She said.

"How was your conference?" Jackie asked during the drive home.

"It was fun, and before I forget Grissom says to say hi to everyone." Nick answered.

"I'm glad you had fun. When will find out if you got the promotion?" Jackie asked.

"I should know in a few days."

"That's good." Jackie answered.

They got home and Nick unpacked and then they all had dinner.

A few days later Jackie was sitting on the couch feeding the baby, watching the other kids play Ring Around the Rosie, when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered after seeing Nick's name on the caller ID.

"Hi hon, you are now speaking to the newly promoted bug man of the Las Vegas crime lab."

"You got it? Honey congratulations!" Jackie said excitedly.

"Thank you." He said. Jackie could picture his huge smile.

"Are you on your way home?" Jackie asked.

"Nope, I'll probably be here at the lab for a few more hours, Morgan and I have a tough case. In fact I better go, I just thought I'd call you and let you know." He told her.

"I am so happy for you Nicky, we'll see you when you get home, I love you."

"I love you too." He told her before he hung up.

Jackie decided that she should make him a cake to celebrate.

After it was finished she put it in the fridge so they could eat it when Nick got home, the kids didn't like that too much, they wanted to eat it now, but Jackie insisted that they wait.

When he finally got home the kids ran at him.

"Hi daddy, cake." Jasmine said happily.

"What?" He asked her with a laugh.

Jackie shook her head.

"We made you a cake to celebrate." She told him as she gave him a kiss.

"Thank you." He told her with a smile.

"Come on." Jasmine said as she pulled on his arm.

Jackie laughed and passed the baby to him so she could go get the cake out.

She got it out of the fridge and set it on the table.

_Congrats addy _it read.

"Addy?" He asked as he looked at Jackie confusedly.

"It used to say _Congrats Daddy _but I wasn't paying very close attention and Karlie stuck her fingers in it and totally destroyed the D and I didn't have any more cake decorating stuff to fix it with and I knew you'd find the humor in the situation anyways." Jackie told him with a smile.

He burst out laughing.

Then they all sat down and had a piece of cake.

"Are you guys glad that daddy got the promotion?" Nick asked the kids, whose faces were all covered with frosting.

"Yeah, cake good." Jasmine responded.

Nick laughed.

"They are happier than you are about it." Jackie told him with a smile.

Nick was so happy, he loved his job and he felt honored that he had gotten the promotion but by far the best part of everyday was coming home and seeing his children, and Jackie of course!

The End!


End file.
